As the rapid growth of jumbo-size LCD panels and the continuous increase of the market demand for LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) televisions, there are higher requirements of processing technology and manufacture cost of LCD.
Taking an alignment film of the LCD as an example, the alignment film of the prior art is generally of a twisted nematic (TN) mode. Under the TN mode, a twisted angle of liquid crystal molecules in the LCD is 90 degree. The LCD of TN mode fails to satisfy consumers' requirement for the displaying quality of LCD due to limitations of a viewing angle and a contrast.
In a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) mode LCD, which has been developed in recent years, lumps are formed on a substrate with a predetermined angle, and an alignment film is further formed, so that liquid crystals are deflected to a certain angle and become static.
The formation of the alignment film having the lumps usually has to be realized by the following steps: the first step, performing irradiation; the second step, providing an electric field; the third step, performing irradiation; the fourth step, curing.
It is obvious from the above steps that at least four separate and individual implementing steps are required in the process of forming the alignment film. The process is complicated, and the efficiency is low. In addition, several platforms are required for the multiple steps, the cost is higher.